Ravenswood (TV series)
Ravenswood is the new Pretty Little Liars spin-off show. It will be set in a town not too far from Rosewood. The town has an ancient curse. Five strangers find themselves the next victims of the curse. It is set to release in October 2013 after the annual Pretty Little Liars halloween special. According to ABC Family, "Ravenswood will center on a town, not far from Rosewood, PA, which has suffered under a deadly curse for generations. Five strangers suddenly find themselves connected by this fatal curse and need to dig into the town's mysterious and terrible history before it's too late for each of them." Ravenswood will maybe mixed with the Pretty Little Liars storyline and some Pretty Little Liars characters. There's never been any mention about Ravenswood in Pretty Little Liars. I. Marlene King, tweeted "Good night loves. Now the work really begins. #Ravenswood" Some fans think it would be awesome if the storyline has something to do with a spin-off about the "A-Team" where we can find out more about their intentions and how they did it. They also think that the idea of a curse is nonsense and has nothing to do with the reality of Pretty Little Liars! Many don´t like that ghoststory with that creepy little girl (Alice) in one of the halloween episodes.(S03E13 "This Is a Dark Ride") Most of them said: "Yes much more of the typical Pretty Little Lairs mystery storyline and creepy elements, but don´t give us an other "Supernatural" tv series, please! We love Pretty Little Liars like it is!!!" Others would accept the Pretty Little Liars spin-off when Ravenswood would be like the series "The Secret Circle" or something like the spooky Pretty Little Liars Halloween episodes! A lot of Pretty Little Liars fans are very happy about the announcement of a spin-off series, but they are also of two minds about the first details about Ravenswoods storyline. By now people on the internet get noisy and are really disappointed about the very short featureless Ravenswood teaser which only contains old clips from the whole Pretty Little Liars tv show!!! They want more background information about the new show and would love to see "the good old" beloved Pretty Little Liars maincast in it!!! They are deep in love with Rosewood and her lovely or mysterious inhabitants... So many international PLL fans just want still more of the 4 Liars incl. their friends/families, Big A, Red Coat, "A-Team" & Alison Dilaurentis and have an open mind about a spin-off series with (members of) the original PLL cast. They don´t want another new unknown cast or more pointless clones of PLL with "never ending" open questions!!! For most of them is the storyline and the cast of Pretty Little Liars almost perfect and nothings is to change about the cast or the whole storyline. They only want some plausible answers because some of the fans are very concerned that Pretty Little Liars would went off like Lost, Flash Forward or could sink into depression like One Tree Hill, 90210. On the one hand the fans are highly sceptical and on the other hand they can not hang on until october 2013... Ravenswood Facebook Ravenswood Twitter Ravenswood ABC Family